


Wake Up Beside Me

by EmbraceTheEccentric



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Honesty is the best policy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, malec hiatus fic exchange 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 14:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12961908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmbraceTheEccentric/pseuds/EmbraceTheEccentric
Summary: Malec Hiatus Fic Exchange 2017 Prompt: Magnus (or Alec) has a nightmare about the other getting hurt/dying. Alec (or Magnus) isn't there when he wakes up and he's worried it wasn't just a dream until the other arrives. Angsty conversation and comfort ensue.





	Wake Up Beside Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [komhmagnus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/komhmagnus/gifts).



> I took a few liberties with the prompt but overall I hope I captured the basic idea of it. This is actually the first piece I've written for the Shadowhunters/Mortal Instruments fandom so I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it!

_“Alec, what are you doing? You’re scaring me.”_

_Magnus hears Clary’s voice from out on the balcony, hears the fear laced in her words._

_What’s happening?_

_They’re out on the balcony and something was wrong with Alec. Why are they out there? Of course, they’re still under the influence of the spell, he has to get to them._

_But he can’t move._

_He can’t-_

_“Alec, please come down from there.”_

_Come down from where? Where was Alec?! If they’re on the balcony then…no…no, oh god no. Magnus tries again to move but it’s like wading through molasses, some force pulling at him and keeping him from running to the patio._

_“I know you wish I was dead instead of Jocelyn.”_

_That was Alec’s voice. What was he responding to, Clary hadn’t said anything about Jocelyn. It must be the spell, he was hearing things. Magnus kept pushing forward trying to escape the drag. Where had the others gone, had they made it to the patio yet?_

_“I don’t wish you were dead.”_

_Good, Clary. Keep talking to him, try to break through the spell. Magnus focused his magic on whatever was making him so slow and the pull let up just slightly. He was still slow but making at least some ground._

_“Please, take my hand.”_

_Yes! Clary get him down, please just get him down. Magnus was straining to get to them, just outside the patio. Like a rubber band snapping from stress he could suddenly move and he took the opportunity to rush across the threshold to the patio. Just in time…_

_Just in time to see Alec falling off the edge as Clary screamed his name._

Magnus shot up in bed, chest heaving for a steady breath as Clary’s screams echoed through his ringing ears. Cold sweat made his shirt stick to him and the sheets around him cling in suffocating way. He kicked away the sheets and tried to breathe, tried to focus on anything else. He kept his eyes wide open as all he saw was Alec falling off the balcony edge playing over and over when he closed them.

_Breathe in through the nose._

_Out through the mouth._

Magnus drew his knees to his chest and put his head between them.

_In through the nose._

“He’s fine, everything’s fine. He’s right next to you, just look at him.” Magnus muttered quietly, hands tugging at his hair and clawing at his arms.

_Out through the mouth._

“Just _look_ at him.” Magnus doesn’t want to look and his eyes stay trained on the wall in front of him. He doesn’t trust his eyes right now, doesn’t trust his ears or his head. Instead he extended a hand out to the other side of the bed, just to feel Alec and know that he was _actually_ there.

He felt nothing but cold sheets.

Magnus ripped his hand away as he looked to the other side of the bed, the side where Alec was supposed to be, and saw nothing. Magnus stopped breathing all together.

_No_.

It was a dream, a nightmare. It couldn’t have been real. He saved Alec that night, he kept him from falling. They’ve been together all this time, it’s _wasn’t real._

_Then where’s Alec?_

His ears started to ring again, the sounds interwoven with high pitched screams and buzzing. His hands gripped the sheets, pulling at them as he stared helplessly at that other empty side of the bed. It wasn’t real, it wasn’t real, it wasn’t real, _it wasn’t real_ _but where’s Alec?_

And what the hell is _buzzing_?

A phone. It’s a phone. A cellphone on the nightstand next to Alec’s side of the bed vibrating across the wood but that’s not Magnus’s phone.

Magnus scrambled across the bed and over to the phone, picking it up just as the vibrating ended. A notification for a missed call from some unknown number appeared on the screen. Magnus swiped away the notification and the phone’s lock screen appeared. It was a picture of him, staring up at something in the distance with a stupidly happy grin on his face and what he recognized as the streets of Tokyo behind him. Alec took this picture of him when he wasn’t looking, it had been his lock screen for a while now. This was Alec’s phone.

_Where was Alec?_

It was only then that Magnus’s head had cleared enough for him to notice that there was light streaming in through the crack underneath the door to the bedroom. He remembered shutting off the lights before they went to bed, they shouldn’t be on.

Magnus took one final deep breath in through his nose, held it for a few moments, before letting it slowly out through his mouth. Clutching Alec’s phone in his hands he carefully crawled out of bed, untangling himself from the silken sheets along the way. As his feet hit the ground, his mind cleared just a bit more and continued to do so with every step. He could walk normally, nothing dragging him and slowing him down.

He slowly opened the bedroom door, peering out of it and searching the immediate room. Pushing down a wave of panic at seeing the room empty he move forward to search the rest of the loft. Lights were turned on like he had seen but only certain ones were on. They formed a path, an echo of someone walking through the room and only turning on the lights they needed. Magnus chose to follow this path, quietly and carefully treading along until he reached the doors to the patio, left open to let in the comfortable summer air. Magnus nearly stepped out onto the patio but quickly hid behind one of the open doors, peering around to look at the figure leaning against the stone balustrade surrounding the patio.

Alec has his back turned towards Magnus as he overlooked the city lights of Brooklyn. His feet were bare and he was still in sweatpants and a t-shirt, clearly not geared and ready for any sort of midnight demon patrol. He was just there and Magnus took in the sight of him being _just there_ , within reach and not falling off of the-

He watched. For a few moments he watched and counted to arbitrary numbers in his head and grounded himself with the knowledge that his shadowhunter was safe. The phone he had clutched in his hands was carefully placed down on a nearby table and Magnus briefly stared at the harsh red indents the device had left in his skin.

He could go back to bed now, or at least try. At the very least he should go back and pretend to sleep for when Alec returned to bed as well. But just as he turned to leave, the smallest bit of movement caught his eye and he looked back to see what it was.

Magnus froze, his breath catching as Alec tilted his head slightly as if listening for a distant sound.

_He couldn’t possibly have heard me._

Whether the boy had the hearing of a werewolf or just simply felt eyes watching him, Alec turned and caught Magnus watching him from the patio entrance. Magnus’s first instinct was to walk forward, to crack a joke or make a witty quip about Nephilim and their penchant for acting melodramatic in the moonlight, but he stopped himself. He rocked back a bit on his feet almost to pull himself away. Alec was out here for a reason, he may want time alone without his boyfriend hovering around him.

But then Alec smiled. That beautiful, genuine smile that made Magnus’s heart hurt and stomach twist into knots. The smile he only ever saw when Alec was with his family…or with him. And then Alec turned a bit and held out his hand, a sort of silent invitation for Magnus to join him.

And so Magnus did. The warlock smiled back and made his way over to the patio’s edge, reaching out to take Alec’s outstretched hand. The shadowhunter pulled him closer as soon as he was within reach. Magnus let himself be pulled in, pressed his back to Alec’s chest as Alec wrapped his arms around his waist. Magnus felt a slight pressure as Alec leaned down to kiss the top of his head.

The two stood there in the comfortable coolness of the summer night and watched lights tick on and off across the city, listened to the sounds of traffic down below and the muffled notes of a street musician playing their trumpet.

It was nice, New York. Magnus was happy he decided to come, to settle down a bit. He always had the option to leave, run away to another city when he became bored like had done so many times in the past. But even with the fighting and the drama he had run into here he found he just couldn’t pull away from this one.

“So do you want to tell me why I woke up to an empty bed?” Magnus finally spoke. He felt Alec’s arms tense around him for a moment before they slowly relaxed again.

“Now’s probably not the time to bring up all the mornings I was the one waking up to an empty bed, huh?” Alec chuckled. Magnus turned so the two were face to face, Alec’s hands coming to rest on his hips. Alec gave him a hesitant smile, an expression that said he was hoping he could escape this conversation. Magnus shook his head and looped his arms around Alec’s neck.

“No, no it’s not.” The smile dropped. Alec let out a sigh and shifted on his feet, choosing to stare off at the city lights rather than face Magnus’s curious eyes.

“I had a nightmare and just…needed some fresh air.” Now it was Magnus who tensed, unglamoured eyes widening a bit in shock. Alec was out here for the same reason he was. Magnus’s shift in mood made Alec shake his head a bit as he looked back, the shadowhunter interpreting it as worry.

“It’s alright, I’m fine.” Alec assured him, small smile returning. “It was a recurring nightmare, I’m a little numb to it now.” Of course his words were less than reassuring and Magnus fixed him with a disapproving stare.

“That’s not a good thing, Alexander” Alec’s lips pursed together and his eyes flitted off the side.

“Well…” He offered in a meager start before abandoning any attempt at an argument. Magnus watched Alec stare off into the night, a distant look in his normally warm hazel eyes.

“Would you like to talk about it?” Magnus asked softly. He didn’t want to push the matter and risk Alec shutting down but if this nightmare was recurring then maybe talking about it would help. Alec shrugged and the two fell into silence again.

They stood in silence for a few moments and Magnus began to accept he simply didn’t want to talk about tonight, perhaps ever. Magnus leaned his head forward and rested it against Alec’s chest, faintly feeling the pulse of his heartbeat.

“It starts out like a memory,” Alec begins, shocking Magnus. “Of the day Valentine infiltrated the Institute and used the Soul Sword.” Magnus gives a small nod of understanding, head rubbing against Alec’s chest. “That day alone was horrible enough on its own. There were so many losses.”

Magnus gave a somber hum. He had heard what had happened after the fact, retreating to his loft for days in isolated mourning for the friends he had lost. Raphael had visited at one point and the two had sat for hours, talking about anything and everything to keep their minds off of the tragedy and to help Raphael with his own issues.

“But in this dream…you were there too.” Magnus lifted his head to look at him but Alec was staring off into the horizon again. “You never left to bring Madzie to Catarina’s. You were there.” Alec’s eyes glanced back and Magnus had to suppress a shiver at the coldness in them. Alec seemed to sense the distress because he blinked and looked away, minutely shaking his head as if to force away the melancholy look.

“I run in and see Clary and Jace standing over someone, blocking them from view.” Alec continued on, Magnus never daring to interrupt for fear that he wouldn’t ever hear this again. “And Jace turns to face me and he looks so _guilty_ and Clary won’t stop crying and Jace starts walking towards me telling me not to look but it’s too late and...” Alec’s rambles grew more and more intense until they trailed off, his voice breaking slightly on the last word.

“Alec-” Magnus whispered. He seemed so distraught and even more distant than before as if he was losing himself in the memory of the nightmare. Alec looked back at Magnus and his eyes weren’t cold now, they were just…dull. Like the happiness and life and warmth had been stolen from them.

“And you’re lying there, not moving, not breathing.” He goes on quietly. A part Magnus wanted to stop him but the other side of him needed to hear Alec talk about this. Talking helped, it always helped. Didn’t it? “And Jace keep saying he’s sorry, over and over again, but I barely hear him and I just want to scream but no sound comes out…” Alec’s teeth clicked together as he shut his mouth and pressed his lips into a thin line. He seemed to come back to himself, making a gradual retreat from the nightmarish scene he had described. He carefully pried apart his hands that he had tightly clasped together behind Magnus’s back. Small red half-moons were pressed into his skin from where his nails had dug in too harshly.

Magnus wanted to say something, say _anything_ in response to what he had heard. Alec had been dealing with this nightmare for far too long and Magnus’s gut twisted to think about the fact that he was only just now learning about it. He could have been helping him. How had he not noticed this plaguing the man he loved?

“When I say I’ve grown numb to this I don’t mean it’s any less horrible to see, that I don’t want to scream until my throat is raw, that I don’t wake up crying sometimes.” Alec stated, voice quiet but firm now. “But then I look over and see you asleep beside me, safe and breathing, and I tell myself over and over that it was just a dream, that I shouldn’t be panicking-”

“Dreams feel real, Alexander. A majority of the time you can’t tell the difference between a nightmare and real life, you’re allowed to panic.” Alec hummed in noncommittal agreement and Magnus frowned.

“Do you think I’m wrong?” Magnus challenged.

“Never.” Alec teasingly responded with a small smile. “But it’s just a nightmare, I’ve dealt with them before. If it doesn’t affect my daily life then why should I spend time worrying about it?”

“Darling, how long has this been happening?”

“Since the incident with the soul-”

“No, not just this nightmare.” Magnus clarified. “Dreams like this in general. Do you have nightmares often?” Alec gave another noncommittal shrug and Magnus forced down a shout of frustration at how nonchalant the shadowhunter seemed to be with the whole situation.

“Honestly, you Nephilim and your lack of regard for mental health pisses me off. I swear the majority of you must have some degree of PTSD with what you do for a living.” Alec raised a brow at the outburst, and Magnus sighed. “Nightmares can take their toll on a person, especially if they’re recurring. They wake you up so you’re already losing sleep right there. They can trigger negative emotions that can stick with you through the day, through the week. Your mental health is just as important as your physical health, Alexander.”

“I know.” Alec’s voice was quiet, eyes cast downward like a child being scolded by their parent. Magnus put a finger under his chin to raise his head so their eyes met.

“I’m not angry with you. I’m just worried.” Magnus assured him. Alec let out a sad chuckle and untangled himself from Magnus’s arms. Magnus immediately felt the chill of the night settle into his skin as Alec walked a little ways away to sit on one of the patio benches. The Nephilim leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.

“I don’t want you to worry.” Alec argued quietly. Magnus’s tense shoulders loosened and he made his way over to sit next to Alec.

“You can’t keep me from worrying, no matter what you do.” Magnus claimed. “You could have the safest job in the world and I would still find a way to worry about you.” Alec leaned back on the bench and turned his head to stare at Magnus. His eyes were thoughtful now and Magnus though for a brief moment about how many emotions he had seen in those hazel eyes. For someone most people perceived as a perfect soldier, cold and expressionless, Alec could be quite expressive. Magnus found that you just had to look in the right places. Like how his mouth was just now beginning to quirk up into the beginnings of a smile and his eyes glittered beautifully in the hazy lights of the city.

Magnus leaned back on the bench as well, bringing his feet and legs up so he could curl into a ball beside Alec. The two fell into another silence, comfortable in each other’s presence. Magnus studied Alec’s face, mapping out the details like he had so many times before, and he could tell by Alec’s look of focus that he was doing the same with Magnus.

“So why are _you_ up?” Magnus tensed ever so slightly as the moment was broken by Alec’s question. He quickly recovered before Alec could notice the change in his demeanor. “I didn’t wake you, did I?” The concern in his voice was so evident, so genuine whenever he worried about Magnus.

Like a reflex Magnus’s mouth opened, ready to deliver some line or an excuse. A lie that wasn’t fully a lie so the guilt wouldn’t affect him too harshly. _I just happened to wake up. The lights were a little bright and bothered me. I heard a sound._ Anything that didn’t cause Alec any more worry than he was obviously already dealing with.

But the words stuck in his throat and caused a moment of silence so long that Alec reached over to brush his knuckles against Magnus’s arm, just to make sure he was paying attention. Magnus looked over, his eyes wide and lips slightly parted with halted words.

How could he lie to him?

How could he just lie through his teeth after what Alec had shared with him, after how Magnus had reprimanded him for not opening up sooner? There had been too many secrets in their relationship and after reconciling it was mutually decided that transparency was the best course, regardless of how it would affect the other person. So how could Magnus possibly lie to him?

“Magnus?” Alec’s brows were knit in confusion as he moved a little closer to Magnus on the bench.

“I…I had a nightmare.” He admitted quietly. He clenched his jaw and closed his eyes, prepared for the admonishments from Alec he surely deserved. But instead he was met with silence, which arguably could be even worse than a stern talking too.

But then Magnus felt Alec’s hand come to rest on his leg and he opened his eyes. Alec was staring at him with such a warm gaze, one not filled with disappointment but rather with understanding. He gave a small smile and Magnus’s heart fluttered in his chest.

“Would you like to talk about it?”

* * *

The two of them sat out on the patio for much of the night, content to talk in quiet tones or sit in comfortable silence as Magnus leaned his head against Alec’s chest while Alec ran his fingers through Magnus’s hair. Magnus, in his panic, hadn’t checked the time before he left Alec’s phone inside so he used magic to levitate it over to them, pointedly ignoring Alec’s look of confusion at seeing his phone come from somewhere that definitely wasn’t the bedside table in the bedroom. The time on the phone read 3:42 AM and Magnus let out a small groan.

“Thank God I don’t have any early clients tomorrow, I can sleep in.” He muttered triumphantly. Alec held back a laugh at how happy Magnus seemed.

“I’m pretty sure you never schedule morning appointments.” Alec pointed out. “You sleep in nearly every day.” Magnus weakly swatted at Alec’s arm in mock irritation.

“And yet I agree to sleep in the same bed as someone who enjoys going on morning jogs before the sun has even risen.” He countered, tracing one of the runes on Alec’s arm with his finger. Alec gently grabbed his hand and raised it to his lips to press a kiss to his knuckles. Magnus froze, a blush rising on his cheeks as he ducked his head and Alec laughed.

“You’ll be the death of me, Alexander.” Magnus muttered as he raised his head to pull Alec in for a proper kiss, effectively silencing the laughter. Both of them were slightly chilled from the night air but the kiss was warm and sweet and far too short for Magnus’s liking. He let out a childish whine when Alec pulled away, regretting it immediately as the shadowhunter began to laugh again.

“You may not have any morning clients but you should still get to bed so you don’t throw off your sleep schedule.” He reasoned. Magnus grinned and regarded Alec with mischievous eyes.

“Darling, my sleep schedule hasn’t seen consistency since the invention of daylight savings.” He remarked. “Everything exciting always happens after midnight and I follow the schedule of excitement.” Alec shook his head in fond amusement, eyes blinking lazily as a tired haze settled in his mind.

“Will you need to go into the Institute tomorrow?” Magnus asked, reaching up to brush a lock of Alec’s hair out his face. Alec gave a hum that transitioned into a stifled yawn.

“Probably.” He mumbled, shifting on the couch to stretch out his legs and detach himself from Magnus.

“Any chance you can hand the reigns off to Jace so you can catch up on the sleep you lost?” Magnus suggested hopefully. Alec frowned and shook his head.

“I’m not forcing that on Jace.” Was his response. “He hates having responsibilities.”

“And I hate hearing him speak but you don’t see me complaining whenever he’s around.” Alec chuckled but there was a worried edge to the sound that had Magnus back pedaling in his quip. “Don’t worry, I like your parabatai just fine. He has his moments.” Alec’s shy smile returned and Magnus silently cheered in his head for being the one to make it return. It was important to Alec that Magnus liked not only his family but most definitely his parabatai, so of course Magnus would make the effort to make peace with the snarky blonde thorn in his side.

Magnus watched as Alec stifled another yawn and thought for a moment back to when he had particularly bad nightmares throughout his life. The ordeal would always exhaust him but actually falling back asleep was much harder than one would think. Your body was drained but your mind was fearful and anxious and didn’t want to go quiet again for fear that the nightmare would return. Magnus had developed many remedies for falling back asleep over the years and his mind arrived at one in particular.

Alec’s tired eyes watched in confusion as Magnus rose from the bench and walked towards the study rather than the bedroom. Alec rose and followed after, arriving at the study to find Magnus pulling various pots and vials from his shelves of spell components.

“I don’t need any magic, Magnus.” Alec started, thinking Magnus’s intention was to cast some sort of spell to help him sleep or to keep the nightmare away. Magnus looked over his shoulder at him and grinned as he continued to move around glass jars of ingredients.

“I’m offended you think the only solutions I have up my sleeve are based around magic.” He turned back around and made a small sound of victory as he finally found the last jar of what he was looking for. Alec once again trailed after him as Magnus now made his way to the kitchen, emptying his arms of the ingredients he had chosen. Alec picked up one of the jars as Magnus turned to begin rummaging through the kitchen cabinets.

“Skullcap?” Alec questioned, reading the label written in Magnus’s sprawling cursive.

“Good for calming anxiety and worries.” Was Magnus’s response as he pulled out a kettle and two mugs. The kettle was filed with water and placed on the stove to heat while Alec read the other labels.

“Siberian ginseng.”

“Targets the adrenal glands.”

“Hops.” Alec read next. “Like what they use to brew beer?”

“I never use that one long term but it’s good for getting you to sleep fast.” Magnus explained. Alec looked up from the jars and finally noticed the mugs on the counter and the kettle heating up behind Magnus.

“You’re making tea.” He realized.

“I’m making tea.” Magnus agreed with a smile. “There are plenty of tea blends you can buy pre-made that can help with sleep but I prefer to make my own.” Alec sat at the counter and watched as Magnus spooned out small portions from each pot and put it in a strainer. When the kettle began to whistle Magnus removed from the stove and dropped in the blend to steep. Meanwhile Alec rummaged through the cabinet for honey and spoons. By the time he had returned Magnus was pouring out the tea into two mugs. He held one out to Alec but before he could take the mug Magnus pulled back a bit, concern filtering back into his eyes.

“Will you tell me in the future if these nightmares are still bothering you?” Magnus requested. “Can I ask that of you?” Alec was silent for a moment, expression thoughtful as he took the mug and wrapped his hands around the warm ceramic.

“Can I ask the same of you?” Alec looked up and met Magnus’s eyes, now startled having not expected that response. Magnus blinked a few times and picked up his own mug.

“I think,” He clinked his mug against Alec’s in a toast. “That that’s only fair.” Alec smiled and took a sip of his tea, immediately spitting the drink back into the mug.

“By the Angel, that’s foul.” He bit out, glaring down at the beverage like it had offended his mother. “I don’t think honey will even fix that.”

“Yeah.” Magnus agreed, looking forlornly down at the tea. “Honestly the best way to drink it is like this.” Alec watched with a mixture of curiosity and horror as Magnus threw his head back and downed most of tea in one swing. He put the mug back on the table, grimacing at the lingering taste in his mouth, and gestured towards Alec. “Now it’s your turn.”

“I’m not throwing back hot tea like a shot, Magnus.” Alec was incredulous as Magnus grinned.

“Do it.” He challenged. Alec frowned and pulled away slightly as if Magnus may somehow force him to do it.

“No.”

“I dare you.” Alec fixed him with an unimpressed look. “I double dare you.”

“Oh, well in that case _NO_.”

The next ten minutes was spent waiting as Alec drank his tea sip by sip. The shadowhunter managed to school his features into a calm indifference, even throwing in a few thoughtful hums as if he were really enjoying the tea just out of spite. Magnus was moderately impressed by the display.

When the drinks were finished and the mugs and kettle were placed in the sink, cleaning them becoming a job for the morning, Magnus took Alec’s hand and guided him back to bedroom. Not as if he needed any pull to bring him back to bed, the man looked ready to drop as the tea began to take effect and the exhaustion of the night took hold.

Magnus crawled into bed and waited as Alec sent a quick message on his phone, returning the device to its place on the bedside table. Crawling in after him, Alec tugged Magnus down and wrapped his arms around the warlock as Magnus turned off all the lights in the loft with a snap of his fingers.

Darkness wrapped around them in a muted embrace and Magnus focused in on the breathing and heartbeat coming from the man wrapped around him. Minutes passed and the breathing gradually slowed to steady pace, leading Magnus to believe he was now the only one still awake. Another minute passed and he felt the effect of the tea tug at him more and more, begging him to succumb to sleep. But he stayed awake just moments longer, just long enough to whisper something he had felt compelled to say the entire night.

“Thank you.” He murmured quietly into the darkness. Who was he thanking exactly? Was it Alec or whatever force of the universe had graced him with Alec in the first place? He expected no response and was indeed met with silence, but when Alec’s arms tightened around him for a brief moment before relaxing again Magnus felt himself smile and finally drifted off as well.

* * *

The next morning when Magnus awoke, sunlight streaming into the room, he rolled onto his side expecting the other half of the bed to be empty like usual. It had become increasingly more rare for him to wake up beside Alec, the man normally off on a run or already at the institute for the day, so when Magnus bumped into another warm body softly snoring beside him he nearly let out a shout.

Alec was still in bed, face relaxed and content, and Magnus tried to resist the urge to kiss the beautiful face before him. But what the hell, Magnus had always been a supporter of indulging in urges. He leaned over Alec and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, smiling when he felt Alec wake up and begin to kiss back. They broke apart and Magnus leaned away to see Alec blink up at him sleepily, a lopsided grin spreading on his face.

“Good morning, Magnus.”

“Good morning, Alexander.” 

 

 


End file.
